


Hold on

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a dancer with an injury, Matt is sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on

You hobble out to the street to hail a cab. Dance practice would've been bad today even if you hadn’t managed to twist your ankle. Lo and behold, a bad evening had to get worse. You’ve actually been doing well making a career out of dancing. Your hard work was finally paying off, but even a ‘small’ injury like this can throw off your entire career.

When you make it home you collapse on the sofa, planning on soaking in your failure until Matt gets home. You almost have a heart attack when he comes out of the bathroom.

He chuckles. "Did I scare you?"

"Maybe."

"Sorry." You can tell he's sincere even though he laughs as he sits next to you.

"Yeah, it's not you."

"What's wrong?"

"Well my career is finished."

He puts his arm on the sofa behind you. "What happened?"

"I could not get the choreography down today-"

"It's not the end of your career, you'll get it soon."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will. Just as soon as my ankle heals."

"Oh. What happened?"

"I landed wrong after a jump and I twisted or sprained it or something."

"Should you see a doctor?"

You shake your head. "I'll be fine."

"If you're fine what's going to ruin your career?"

"It'll heal, but I've seen people's career ruined over less."

"That won't happen to you. You'll get back to dancing in no time. Just take some time off and let it finish healing."

You sigh and go to get up but he sits up and puts a hand on your shoulder. "What do you need?"

"I was going to get an ace bandage."

"I'll get it. Stay there." He pats your thigh.

You sigh and sit back. "Thanks." After you wrap your ankle you lean back and let out a breath.

"Come here." He opens his arms and waits for you to snuggle up to his side. You rest your head on his chest and he runs a hand through your hair. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Thanks Matt."

He just kisses your head and hugs you tighter.

-0-

Today was your first day back after your injury healed, and you're heading home. The ride home is only half an hour, but you're so jittery from the adrenaline of having such a good practice that it feels more like an hour.

You all but waltz through the door and Matt comes out of the kitchen smiling. "Did practice go well?" He chuckles.

"It went amazing. I mean, I'm a little stiff since I haven't been practicing for a while, so that'll go away soon enough."

He hugs you. "See, I told you everything would be okay."

"I'm so glad it was, it could have been so much worse. My biggest problem now is being too hesitant with my jumps, which can be a problem in itself."

"I understand. You have to fight to do things with the same vigor after an injury."

"Yeah. I'm just so happy it healed well. Sometimes it can seem fine then you start dancing too early and you make it worse. Then that's what gets you."

"Well I'm happy for you, I can see how happy it makes you."

"Did you ever learn to dance?"

"No. I mean, I tried for PE in middle school. We had basic ballroom dance lessons for a couple weeks but needless to say, it wasn't my thing."

"What do you mean needless to say? If you can learn to fight so well you could learn to dance."

"Maybe, but dancers have a focus point, that doesn't really work for me."

"Sure, but it doesn't have to be visual." You put on some slow music in the background. You step forward and take his hands, putting one on your waist and taking the other in your hand.

At this proximity you feel him holding his breath, but instead of pointing it out you rest your head on his chest and start swaying. You feel him let out a breath against your neck, relaxing as you lead him. It's nothing fancy, just a simple box step, but you're so immersed in the intimacy of it all that you don't notice the music stop. You both lose track of time as you dance in the middle of your little apartment. When you finally slow to a stop you look up at Matt. He has the sweetest, most content smile on his face.

"I'd like to do this again."

You smile. "Me too." You soak in the moment before it's gone. "I told you you'd be a natural."

"You did?" He looks confused, but his voice is light.

"Kind of." You shrug.

He chuckles. "Are you hungry? I made dinner."

"I could definitely eat."

"Good because it won't be hot much longer."

You get your dinner and snuggle on the sofa with Matt as you eat it. He swears you've made it your goal to make it as hard as possible for him to eat, but he doesn't mind. Instead of saying something he just kisses your head and keeps eating.


End file.
